The Charity Case
by Abooknerdandproud
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a punk who is not very popular. She vandalised her school and now as punishment, she has to do six months community service at the local charity shop, but things might not be all that bad when she see's who the owner is. A twenty year old hotty named Percy Jackson.
1. Trials and tortures!

Chapter 1: Trials and tortures

Annabeth's Pov

Hi my name is Annabeth Chase, I am 17 years old and am currently in the middle of court, waiting for the jury to decide my punishment for 'vandalising' my school. They call it vandalising I call it making the school look better. All I did was spray paint a picture of a rose on the side of the building and now I'm in the middle of court. People tend to look down their nose at me because of my choice in clothing and makeup. I had curly blond hair with electric blue highlights. I had on bright red lipstick, and black eyeliner all along and around my eyes. I was wearing a black-t-shirt that said, have my own attitude, with ripped, grey skinny jeans and gold studded black rider boots. I like how I look and don't care what anyone else thinks of me.

I looked around the court room, and saw Thalia and Nico, my bestfriends. They had a similar style, to me they both liked dark colours, especially the colour black but we were all different in our own way. Thalia is the outspoken one she always speaks her mind, and has no filter in her brain, so some of the things she says, she really shouldn't. Nico is the shy, secluded one when you don't know him, but when he gets to know people he will open up to you. He is absolutely hilarious. He is also gay, and has a secret boyfriend that no-one knows about but Thalia and I. His name is Will they are soo cute, so different but that just makes them work more. The keep their reationship a secret because they don't want anyone taking the mickey out of the just because they are gay, and then there is me.

I am the know it all. I am the smartest in the whole school but I do well to hide it, not many people know that I'm smart apart from Nico and Thalia, they make fun of me all the time because of it. They also that I am very sarcastic, which I can sort of understand but of course I argue and say I'm not.

Thalia and Nico smiled and waved at me bringing me out of my train of thought.

I smiled and waved back, and was about to mouth something to them, but the judge walked in. He looked stern under his wig. He walked up to the podium, and said to the audience.

"The jury has made a decision."

The audience quitened down and gave their full attention to the judge.

Thalia and Nico gave me reassuring smiles. I smiled back.

"Since Annabeth Elizabeth Chase, has already admitted to her crimes, she will not be sent to prison, but she will wash all the graffiti off and do community service for six months." he said.

I was so relieved that I wasn't going to jail but I was a bit annoyed about having to wash it all off. Thalia and Nico looked relieved as well.

He whacked his hammer a few times closing the case and making the punishment official. He left and walked out the door.

The security guard led me out of the podium and took the handcuffs off me. I was glad to have free hands again. Thalia and Nico ran up to me and gave me huge hugs. I hugged them back and then smirked.

"Did use miss me guys?" I asked.

"Pfft you wish." Thalia says.

Nico just nodded.

"Well, I missed you to Nico, Thalia not so much." I said while smirking.

Thalia put a hand to her heart and started smirking. "Im hurt Annie, i'm hurt." she said.

Nico and I just laughed at her attempt to be dramatic, because it failed sort of terribly. She was the worst actor we knew.

"I can leave but first I have to sign some forms, and then they will tell me where I will be doing my community service." I said.

"Ooh you never know, you could meet someone hot." Nico said, looking up.

"Yeah..no that wont happen it will probably be litter picking or something." I said.

"Yeah, knowing you, you probably will..although your luck may change." Nico says.

"Yeah I suppose." I said.

Thalia and Nico laughed and then they pulled me along to the desk.

I saw my step-mum Helen already there signing the forms.

Helen and I had a good realtionship. She agreed with what I did to the school, of course she was annoyed, but she did think it made the dull, grey building look better. My father was a completely different stroy though. He went ballistic. He grounded me for three months and took my tablet away, until I have paid back the money, but I still have my phone, laptop and books soo,it doesn't really matter.

I walked up to Helen and she hugged me.

"Annabeth, I get why you did it, okay but I just don't want you to do it again,okay?" she said.

I nodded. Helen knew how much I wanted my fathers attention. Ever since my mum left us when she was younger, he changed. He would barely even acknowledge me. I basically had to look after myself. Then he met Helen and apart of the old him came back for a while. He would watch movies with me and play with me, and then his parents passed away. He turned back into the person before but at least this time I had Helen, we became close. Since then I've been acting up to get his attention. I changed the way I dressed partly to get his attention and partly because I knew it was more me, but still dad never noticed me. Then I did bigger things like put graffiti on the side of the school wall, partly for my own pleasure and partly to get the attention of my father. To put it short I ceratinly got his attention but it wasn't in the way I thought.

I looked at Helen and she came over and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" She said.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"You have to go over to that desk in the corner and they will tell you what you have to do for community service, Thalia, Nico and I will wait here." she said.

I nodded and walked over to the desk. There was two people in front of me so I had to wait for a while.

When it was finally my turn the man at the desk asked for my name.

"Annabeth." I said.

"Oh, Annabeth Chase, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, you are put down to volunteer at the local charity shop for six months with.. ah right Mr Jackson." He said,

Great, stuck with an old man for six months, I thought.

"Okay thank you." I said.

The man just nodded.

I walked back over to Helen, Thalia and Nico.

"So what did you get landed with?" Thalia asked.

"Im volunteering at the local charity shop." I said.

"Least it's not tha bad." Helen said.

"Yeah, I suppose." I said.

"Maybe we should go their now, so you can get introduced." Helen said.

"Yeah, we might as well." I said.

Helen turned to Thalia and Nico and asked if they were coming.

They said yes, because they wanted to take the mickey out of me.

I just sighed, and gave them both evil looks.

Helen took us to the car which was parked outside.

"The charity shop is only like a ten minute drive from here." Helen said.

"Okay." I said.

The rest of the way I was silent, but Thalia and Nico definetely weren't. They were full on blasting American Idiot by Green Day.

I think they bursted my eardrum.

As soon as we parked the car in front of the charity shop I jumped out, and drew a big sigh of relief.

"Thank the Lord, that was the longest ten minute car journey I have ever been on!" I exclaimed dramatically.

Thalia and Nico just laughed and Helen chuckled.

I walked into the charity shop and all I could smell is dust, and I began to cough.

"Miss, are you okay?" Someone asked.

I looked up to find, a guy maybe around 19,20 looking at me. He was broad shouldered and lean. He was about a foot taller that me. His raven, black hair covered one of his eyes, which is a shame, as his eyes were gorgeous. They, were a bright sea-green colour, like the colour of the sea, in the Carribean, and a strange thing is he also smelt like the Sea, mixed with mint and cologne and let me tell you this it smelt good, really good. He was gorgeous.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Oh, how can I help you then?" He asked.

I was shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"How can I help you?" He asked again.

"Do you work here?" I asked in disbelief.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, I have to community service in here for six months." I said.

"Oh, your Annabeth, then right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you still haven't answered my question, do you work here?" I asked.

"I own the place." he said.

After he said that I couldn't help but agree with what Nico said earlier, maybe my luck had changed.

**Hey guys, here's a new fanfic, I had to write it, it popped into my head.. I hope you like it. If you like it please review as I need to know whether or not I should continue so... yeah! :D**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	2. First day and Failures! :D

Chapter two: First days and failures

Annabeth's Pov

It was officially my first day, doing community service at the Charity shop. I'm supposed to do it every saturday, and when I got out of court it was friday, which was yesterday so. After finding out Percy was the owner and not an 80 year old, but infact a nineteen year old man, we chatted for a bit, and he seemed like a pretty chill guy, not to mention the fact that he was pretty hot. Anyways, I have to work for three hours each week, from twelve to three as it's usually there busiest hours, and it's currently eleven, so I have to get up out of bed.

I get up and brush my teeth. I actually love the taste of toothpaste and the nice minty after taste you get is really satisfying. After I brush my teeth I use my listerine as well, and wash my face with my facecloth. I then head to my wardrobe so that I can pick what I'm going to be wearing today. It takes like seven minutes but I finally choose an outfit. I am wearing frill denim shorts, with ripped tights, black spaghetti top, and my gold studded rider boots. I then do my make-up. I don't wear much, just black eyeliner and blood red lipstick, and then I do my hair. I decide to wear a red bandanna. By the time I'm ready it's half eleven, so I quickly run down the stairs and put some toast in the toaster. I then spread Reeses peanut butter all over it, and devour it within minutes.

The moment I finish my toast my dad walks into the kitchen. He looks at me for a second, before turning his head and looking the other way.

"Hi, to you too." I muttered.

He turned around and looked me in the eye.

"What, was that?" He asked with a sour expression.

"Nothing." I said.

"Didn't seem like nothing." He said.

"Well thats what I mean to you though, nothing." I said.

He looked shocked for a second before he atually tried to come up with a proper sentence.

"See? I'm away to the charity shop." I said.

I didn't even look at him, before I left. I grabbed the keys to my motorbike, and then made my way to the charity shop.

There was a lot of traffic, so it took longer than I expected to get to the charity shop, but when I finally did I was actually relieved, it might make me forget what I said to my dad. I feel really bad about what I said, but I do think he deserved it no matter how mean I actually was.

When I walked in the dust hit me again, and I covered my mouth.

"You'll get used to the dust after a while." A voice, that I soon realised was Percy said.

"Really, that seems highly unlikely." I said sarcastically.

"And we have a sarcastic one I see." He replies, with a gorgeous smirk, that highlights the features on his face.

I just chuckle.

"So, what am I doing today?" I asked him.

"Well, you can put complementary bookmarks, into all the books on that shelf." He said, with the same smirk.

"Yippee." I said sarcastically again.

"You, really are sarcastic, you know? You can't have that attitude towards customers." He said all of a sudden.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine and I doubt I'll actually help any customers anyway." I said.

"Um, Annabeth, I think that's the whole point of a charity shop, helping people, so I don't want to see that kind of attitude again, especially if you have it towards a customer. They might consider not buying something here and that means, we can't send as much money off to help people." He said seriously.

"Look, trust me, I will be nice towards customers, but I have one question." I said.

"Go ahead, and ask." He said.

"Well, what does the money go towards?" I asked.

His face seemed to brighten as if he was waiting for me to ask.

"All, the money that we raise here, gets sent to two main charities. One is to help orphanened children in Africa and two is to help endangered Sea species." He said with a smile.

"Any particular reason for those charities?" I asked.

"Well, the Charity shop mainly focuses on the children in Africa, but because I own it now, I decided that I wanted to help something that I cared for as well as the African children, and I love the sea, and am against eating sea-food, soo that's the reason I guess." He said rather sheepishly.

I chuckled.

"Wow, thats pretty impressive, I suppose." I said.

"You suppose, well then where would you send the money too?" He asked.

I thought for a moment.

"I would give money to a charity that helps give orphanened children the chance to expierance music as I feel strongly about music. Music is like a passion of mine, if I didn't have music in my life, I don't know what I'd do." I told him honestly.

He thought to himself for a moment, before suddenly beaming, and speaking excitedly.

"I'll make you a deal." He said.

"Go on, I am intrigued." I said.

"If you be nice to the customers and have a proper attitude while working here, some of the money we make here, will go to a charity aimed towards helping children discover music." He said.

I was shocked for a second.

"Wait, your willing to give money to a charity, I want to give to?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, you're going to be working here for a while, might as well make you want to work here and be comfortable." He said.

"Okay, I'll take you up on that deal." I said.

He smiled.

"Deal." He said and held out his hand out to me.

I looked at his hand.

"You shake it, you know!" He said sarcastically.

"Don't you think I know that." I said, while rolling my eyes.

I placed my hand in his, and we shook on it. I have to admit that tiny electricity volts surged up my hand the moment our hands touched. I think he felt it too, as i heard his breath hitch. He looked at me, and I got lost in his beautiful sea-green orbs. I just stood there staring at him, for what felt like forever, until I was brought out of my daze.

I looked at him, and realised he must've been staring at me, infact he still is, and it was from that moment I realised that we were still holding hands. I roughly detatched my hand from his and jumped back. He was brought out of his daze because I did that. He realised what happened and turned scarlett.

"Umm you should probably start bookmarking those books." He said, and then he bolted into the back room.

I walked over to the bookshelf, and saw how many books there actually was, and I sighed internally, as it looked like it would take a while.

I took out the book quickly analysed them, put the bookmark in and then put the book back on the shelf, and this was what I did everytime, until I came across one particular book. It was called Hush, Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick.

"Why would someone, give this book in." I basically screamed in my head but it turns it wasn't in my head because Percy comes in looking a lot less Scarlett.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I showed the book to him, and pointed at it.

"Annabeth, it's just a book." he said looking utterly confused.

I gasped.

"This is not just a book, this is like the dictionary defininition of the best book, ever written." I said.

"Woah, that's really dramatic, but I still don't see what your problem is." He said with another confused (but adorable) look.

"Why on earth, is this here?" I asked.

"Because someone donated it." He said, with a duh expression.

"Yes, but why would someone donate it?" I asked absolutely outraged at this point.

"Maybe because they didn't like it anymore." He said, and soon realised it was the complete wrong thing to say.

"How could someone not like it, it's my favourite book!" I exclaimed.

He just sighed.

"Would it make you feel better, if I read it for next saturday, so that I can identify with your pain?" He asked.

I didn't know what to say so I nodded my head roughly.

He just sighed, "Give it here." He said.

I turned and began to walk over to him, to give him the book but my foot got caught on the edge of an oak table and I fell forward, and fell flat on my face, but that wasn't the worst part. The oak table fell, against the bookshelves, and everysingle one of the books fell to the floor with a bang.

I just laid on the floor covering my blood red face.

Percy grabbed my elbow and helped me up.

He looked like he was either about to burst out laughing or take a big freaker.

He looked at me, and then the next moment he burst into these loud bellowing laughs. I stared at him as if he were crazy, but he just stared right back holding back the tears that were threatning to fall from the corner of his eyes.

"You are seriously going to make this place soo much fun." He said, while still trying to stop the tears.

I just looked at him.

"You're not mad about the mess I made?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

He looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Why on earth would I be mad?" He asked.

"Well, because... look at the state of the store." I said.

"Well, obviously you'll be cleaning it before you leave." He said.

I just looked at him, and he walked off into the back room, before coming out monitering the till.

So basically I spent the rest of my time there cleaning up the mess I made with a very red face, while Percy was laughing in the background.

My first day was a bit of a failure.

**Hey guys, here is the second installment to this fanfic, I hope you like it. For the first chapter, I got 14 favs, 25 follows and 9 reviews, thank you so much it means a lot, that you liked it on the first chapter.**

**Responses to you reviews:**

**theartnerd333- Thank you, you review all my fanfics, and you're always so nice, thank you! :D**

**The Shadow Demigod- Thanks, I hope you enjoy this Chapter! :D**

**Guest- Thanks here's the next chapter! :D**

**Cheetah2613- Thanks, heres the next chapter, enjoy! :D**

**Guardiansdragonofdeath- Thanks, enjoy! :D**

**KayKayGymnast16- Thanks, heres the next chapter! :D**

**twentysixletters- Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed the Annabeth/ Thalia/ Nico trio, there will be more to come in the next chapter.. enjoy! :D**

**avidreader- I might make her have a good voice, and then people will notice but this fanfic won't be based on her musical abilities. Also a charity shop is when you sell stuff to give money to a particular organisation! :D**

**percyjacksonis4646- Thanks, hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Enjoy and thanks again! :D**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	3. Meetings at the mall! :D

Meetings at the mall!

Chapter 3

Annabeth's Pov

After my embarrasing first day of community service, I quickly got on my motorbike and rode home. By the time I arrived home my face had turned back to it's original colour, apart from having rosy cheeks because of excitement.

I walked in and went straight into the kitchen, I saw two noted on the fridge stuck on by magnetic letter, spelling my name.

The first one, was from Helen.

_Hey Annabeth, I've went shopping with the twins, if you need anything call, and by the way your father told me about your argument, I hope your okay. Your father is feeling shocked, and he wants to talk to you alone at dinner tonight so, I just warned you and incase your wondering the other note is from your father just wanted you to brace yourself. Hope your okay.. Love you!_

_Helen xox_

_P.s- Hi Annie! We miss you, you always seem to be busy and you never play, lego with us anymore, hope your okay! x_

_P.P.s- That was Bobby and Matthew... Love you! xx_

I smiled at the letter until I got to the last part. I knew they were right I used to play with them all the time, and I liked being the big sister but ever since I started acting up, I haven't paid attention to them very much and now I feel really bad. One things for sure, is that now I know I will start paying more attention to them.

After reading the first letter, I picked up the second one and took a long breath.

_Annabeth, it's your father. After our conversation earlier, that wasn't finished, I decided I needed to write this down, so that you know, that I do actually love you, and I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you. It's just that everytime I look at you I see the splitting image fo your mother and it make it hard to talk to you, now that your mother isn't here. I know, now that the only reason you've been acting up to get my attention, and I'm sorry for not giving you the right attention, but I promise I will from now on. You can change back to they way you were before, you don't have to pretend to be someone your not for me, I hope you accept my apology, and we will hopefully have a proper conversation, when I take you to McDonalds tonight, so we can have a father daughter session. I left some money on top of the fridge so you can buy some new clothes, and throw the ones you own now away._

_See you later! _

I frowned, as sweet as part of this letter was, he can't just expect me to change my whole wardrobe because he thinks that I'm only earing it because of him. He doesn't agree with my black clothes, and my bright red lipstick, apparantly thats not appropriate, and I can't believe he thinks he can buy my love back with money for clothes I don't want.

Well no to that.

I checked the top of the fridge and found a huge wad of money. I began to count it and found two hundred pounds. That's a lot of money, and I decided not to waste it, so I called Thalia and Nico, via a skype groupchat.

Me: Hey guys, want to go the mall?

Thalia: Why it's too early?

Nico: Thalia it's two in the afternoon.

Thalia: What? Why did you get me up so early?

Annabeth: Anyways do use want to or not?

Nico: Sure I'm up for it, but can Will come?

Annabeth: Sure, I haven't seen him in a while.

Thalia: Well, I guess that means I'm coming then.

Annabeth: Great meet use in an hour at the mall.

Nico: Yeah, bye and Thalia and get up.

Thalia: Yeah, Yeah see you later.

And that's how I ended up going to the mall with two hundred pounds.

I of course rode my motorbike to the mall and waited outside, so that I could meet them.

When I got there Will and Nico were already there, holding hands outside the door but very discretely. You'd have to be looking veyr closely to tell, but I had a keen eye for things. I walked over to them and saw them playing with eachothers fingers, they were so cute together. I smilled.

I walked up behind them, making sure they didn't see me, and then I pounced on them both.

"Hey guys." I screamed.

"Aggh!" they said.

"Annabeth what the fu?" Nico began until Will cut him off.

"Language, Nico." Will said

"I was going to say fudge." Nico said sheepishly.

"Sure." Will said.

I laughed at the two, as they were just staring at eachother.

"Oh my word guys, stop with the PDA guys, it's disgustind." Thalia says, always trying to make an entrance.

I just laughed let's go shopping.

"Okay where too?" Nico asked.

"Lets go to the clothes shops." I said.

Nico and Will looked at eachother, and nodded.

"Nico and I are going to head on, but we'll meet you in the food court in an hour." He said.

Thalia and I nodded and waved goodbye.

Thalia and I headed into the mall, and went into every clothes shop there was, and I ended up by a black skater skirt and new ripped leggings. A paramore t-shirt and black trousers, and also a new red lipstick. They were all so nice and I only spent, ninty eight pounds.

By the time we had had finished it was four O'clock so we had to go to the food court now.

When we got there Will and Nico were sitting there, holding hands under the table, and it was adorable.

"Hey, guys did use have fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, you?" they asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun." I said thoughtfully.

After that we just had idle chit chat, until my dad messaged me.

Dad: Hey Annabeth meet me at McDonalds, in ten minutes.

Me: Okay

And that was the conversation over.

I quickly said goodbye to Thalia, Nico and Will, and then walked across the road to McDonalds. It was only in front of the mall.

I walked in and saw dad already sitting there.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, I take it their your new clothes?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Can I see?" He asked.

I hesitated before eventually nodding.

He took out my clothes and then frowned.

"There exactly the same the style of clothes your wearing now." he said.

"Yeah." I said.

"That's not what I gave you money for." He said angrily.

"I'm not changing my style of clothes for you." I said with an annoyed tone.

"But theres no need to act up for me anymore." He said.

"I wasn't acting up." I said.

"Well, then I can't accept you as a daughter." He said, then immediately looked guilty.

I looked at him.

"How can you say that?" I asked my eyes filling up with tears.

"Annabeth.." he started.

"No, it's too late." I said, and then I ran out of McDonalds.

I ran towards my bike with tears streaming down my face, but I ended up crashing into someone, and you'll never guess who it was

Percy.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter thanks for 20 favs, 34 follows and seventeen reviews, it means soo much! :D**

**Responses:**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath- thanks.. enjoy! :D**

**Guest- Thanks.. :D**

**Iluvbooks- Thank you...enjoy! :D**

**theartnerd333- Thanks, I know the fanfics a little different but hopefully that will make it more interesting. :D**

**Isabelle hunter of artemis- Hey, I am going to make Annabeth musically talented but that's not, what the story will be based on, and there might be more of a reason why she went Punkified but you'll have to wait and see ;) enjoy! **

**MissJackson6000- Thank you, you are such a nice reviewer and you give me such great advice.! :D**

**Percabeth is bae- Thanks enjoy! :D**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	4. Tears and tingles! :D

Percy's Pov

Tears and tingles

There I was casually walking down the road when BAM, I was engulfed in a mass of blonde curls, and it turns out it was none other than Annabeth, but she had tears streaming down her face. She looked up about to apologise until she realised who it was, then she furiously, started wiping her and began to look away.

I lifted her chin and turned her face towards mine, and after one look at me she furiously began sobbing into my shirt. I held her closely and whispered comforting words into her hair trying to get her tp calm down for something, I didn't know what it was.

Once she'd eventually calmed down, I led her towards a bench on the path.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Everything." She said which surpirsed me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean my messed up family, myself everything!" she exclaimed dratically.

"Yea I get ya, I thought that for a while a little while back, but that changed when I realised that things could get better." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I sighed. Should I tell her or should I not.

She must've saw my hesitation because she began to talk again.

"You, don't have to tell me, it's okay, sorry I asked." She said rather disappointed in herself.

"No, no it's fine I'll tell you. Basically, I had a rough childhood. My mum was married to this absolutely horrible man named Gabe Ugliano. He drank everynight and he used to sleep with other woman when she was in the house, he was disgusting, and then he got worse, he began to hit my mum. Then one day when I was at school my mum came to pick me up and my english teacher asked to speak to her, and for the first time in years , she was smiling, and from then on I knew I could make things better, so the next time I had english I went up to my english teacher and hesitantly told him of our situation at home. He listened to EVERY word I had to say, and that day he called the police and rode with me in the car to my house, and just when Gabe was about to hit my mum, with a glass bottle, we burtsed into the room, and we stopped him. He ended up going to jail, and my english teacher ended up becoming my step-father, and my life is better than ever." I said.

Annabeth looked shocked.

"Percy, I'm sorry that happened to you my problem seem meek and petty compared to yours." She said.

"No let's hear." I said.

"It's my dad." She began.

"Keep going." I motioned gently.

"When I was young I had like the picture perfect family. We were always together and I loved them so much but then one day we went to the beach and I insisted on going to the library, to get some new books, and I was soo excited, that I didn't look where I was going, and I just ran across the road, and there was a lorry coming straight towards me and my mum jumped in front of the lorry and pushed me onto the pavement, she saved my life but lost hers and ever since then my dad never cared about me as he always believed it was my fault. Then one day he met Helen (My step-mum) and part of the old him came back. He actually played with me and helped me with homework and things were going great, but then tragedy struck again, his parents died, and thats basically when none of him was left, his soul became shattered. Today he tried so hard to make it right between us, he gave me two hundred pounds for new clothes that he approved off, so I went out and bought clothes that I liked and I showed him and then he said he couldn't accept me as a daugher because I didn't follow his rules." She said while tears slowly slid down to her face.

"Wow, I guess we both have messed up pasts, huh?" I said, and I actually gained a laugh out of her, and I swear it was better than any sound I had ever heard before.

"Yeah, I guess we do." She said.

"But you have to realise that things will get better." I said.

"I think I have already began to realise." She said and then she laid her head on my shoulders.

I smiled at that it made me feel a strange unique feeling inside, but I pushed it away roughly.

"Annabeth, this song kind of reminds me you, and how you always be yourself even to your dad who doesn't approve and how you are always ready to bounce back up and try again, it's really impressive." I said.

**Whoa, oh, oh**  
**Whoa, oh, oh**  
**Whoa, oh, oh**  
**Whoa**

**I'm waking up to ash and dust**  
**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**  
**I'm breathing in the chemicals**

I saw Annabeth begin to hum along as if she recognised this song and it made me smile.

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**  
**This is it, the apocalypse**  
**Whoa**

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**  
**Enough to make my systems blow**  
**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**  
**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**  
**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**  
**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

She sang this voice and her voice was so pure and angelic, it was unreal. It made me want to melt into a puddle right where I was.

**I raise my flags, don my clothes**  
**It's a revolution, I suppose**  
**We'll paint it red to fit right in**  
**Whoa**

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**  
**This is it, the apocalypse**  
**Whoa**

At this point she was literally living in the song.

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**  
**Enough to make my systems blow**  
**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**  
**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**  
**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**  
**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

She began to add her own harmonies and they sounded soo amazing, I'm surpriised she hasn't been found and produced a hit single by now.

**All systems go, the sun hasn't died**  
**Deep in my bones, straight from inside**

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**  
**Enough to make my systems blow**  
**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**  
**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**  
**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**  
**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

After the song was over Annabeth turned to me and smiled.

"Thanks Percy, you've really helped me, I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you." she said.

"You don't have to, honestly it's fine." I said.

"Thanks again, and I guess I'll see you later." She said but just before she was about to leave she turned and gave me a hug, and then she went to her motorbike and sped off around the corner, and that night I couldn't help but think of a certain blonde haired beauty.

**Hey another update I hope you like it, thanks for 25 reviews, 29 favourite and 49 follows, that is insane after only three chapters, thank you soo much guys, it means a lot!**

**Responses:**

**theartnerd333- thanks you are always so supportive and you make my day! :D**

**Guardian's Dragon Of Death- Thanks you have been giving great support to this fanfic! :D**

**happyfandoming- thanks, enjoy! :D**

**avidreader- thank you soo much, saying that this is the best fanfic you have ever read, literally made me feel so happy, thank you so much it means a lot! :D**

** \- enjoy! :D**

**Isabelle hunter of artemis- Haha thanks so much, enjoy! :D**

**Pink lady of love- Haha enjoy! :D**

**I- I hope you like this update! :D**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	5. Realisations and Rarities

Realisations and Rarities

Annabeth's Pov

I drove away from Percy with a smile and a weird fluttering feeling, that I couldn't place in my stomach. He made me feel something no-one else could, but I'm not sure what it is. It also that it may be he's incredibly hot, and I'm not used to having hot, and nice guys as a combination actually talk to me let alone care for me and make me feel better. Most guys, who I admit are hot, but I don't tell them that, are just so full of themselves, and think that by hinting that they want to sleep, with me, I will go out with them. Well they are wrong.

I didn't want to go home straight away, as that would mean I would have to face my father, and I don't particularly want to talk to him right now. So I drove around for a bit, and then I drove past my school, and saw my rose graffiti. I parked my motorbike outside the gate and then climbed over the gate. School was closed because it was the holidays, and I also got suspended for two months when I go back because of the graffiti. I walked up to the wall and began to trace the outlines of the rose. I saw a mistake that I had made, it really bugged me once I had seen.

I sat against the wall and took out my song notebook. It was filled with songs I loved, wrote and could play and right now I feel like writing a song. I began to think about everything that had happened, and I wrote a song about things that had been happening lately. Basically it was about how I began to hope things were actually starting to go right, but that I had to be careful.

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

_**I added the woah's, because you know all good songs start with some woah's.**_

**B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark**  
**Can't be sure when they've hit their mark**  
**And besides in the mean, mean time**  
**I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart**

**I'm in the de-details with the devil**  
**So now the world can never get me on my level**  
**I just gotta get you off the cage**  
**I'm a young lover's rage**  
**Gonna need a spark to ignite**

_**These verses was my anger towards my father, I just had to let it out, while writing the lyrics, some tears had let loose.**_

**My songs know what you did in the dark**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**I'm on fire**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**I'm on fire**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
**In the dark, dark**  
**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
**In the dark, dark**

**All the writers keep writing what they write**  
**Somewhere another pretty vein just dies**  
**I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see**  
**That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me**

**A constellation of tears on your lashes**  
**Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes**  
**In the end everything collides**  
**My childhood spat back out the monster that you see**

**My songs know what you did in the dark**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**I'm on fire**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**I'm on fire**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
**In the dark, dark**  
**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
**In the dark, dark**

**My songs know what you did in the dark**  
**(My songs know what you did in the dark)**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**I'm on fire**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**I'm on fire**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
**In the dark, dark**  
**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
**In the dark, dark**

**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

The song did take me a while, and it was really beginning to get dark by the time I had finished but, I eventually finished writing it, and I was proud of it. I then thought of a tune, I wanted it to be meaningful, but still upbeat, because it was basically a song about my anger.

I eventually came up with a tune and began singing the tune with the lyrics and I had to admit it sounded pretty good in my opinion.

I was very happy, I closed my eyes and in my mind I got lost in the song. I was humming it, while trying to release some of the anger I was holding in, but I was interrupted, by a certain voice that I had heard not to long ago.

"Your voice is amazing!" He said.

"What? How did you even find me?" I asked with disbelief.

"Oh you dropped your necklace, and I figured it might be kind of important, so I decided to look for you. This town is quite small so it wasn't that hard." Percy said, while shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh well thanks, and you were right about it being important, it was my mothers. It's the only thing I have left of her properly, so I need it." I said with a hint of sadness at the edge of my voice.

"Well, then I'm glad I came to find you then." He said with a lopsided grin which I decided was one of my favourite smiles of his.

"Yeah, I'm glad too." I said.

There was silence for a while until Percy came up and place the necklace on my neck again and every where he touched left me with shocks.

"Thanks." I said with gratitude.

"No problem." He said.

He turned away from me and looked at the wall. He began tracing the rose with his finger.

"Is there anything you can't do?" He asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You can sing, you can draw, you seem really intelligent, and you're pretty, you're like a quadruple threat." He said with disbelief.

I blushed. No-one had called me pretty before. I got hot, sexy but never pretty and it made me feel good.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He said.

"Annabeth, do you think you can sing me a song?" He asked.

I nodded and began to sing the song, I had just written.

I closed my eyes and got lost in the music. When I was finished I opened my eyes, and saw Percy looking at me with a look that I couldn't determine.

"Wow, that was beautiful." He said looking straight at me.

I stared right back at him and smiled.

"Thanks!" I said again.

After that we began to lean in and I didn't even realise what was happening, until I felt his warm Peppermint smelling breath on my lips, I noticed his eyes were closed, so I began to close mine as well, and just when our lips were only a milimetre a part, my phone began to ring making us both jump apart. I took out my phone blushing and saw it was Helen.

Me: Don't worry I'll be home soon.

Helen: It's not that, it's your father

Me: What, what's happened?

Helen: He's been in an accident.

And after those words were said, my heart packed up and fled from my body.

**Hey guys thank you so much for 33 reviews, 32 favourites and 54 follows it means a lot.. thank you! :D**

**Responses:**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath- Thank you, that means a lot... enjoy! :D**

**theartnerd333- Thank you so much, you have no idea how much your review meant to me..saying I'm the best fanfic writer on this site.. thank you soo much! :D**

**Pink lady of love- Hahaha, you are probabaly going to hate me after this chapter, because they nearly kissed.. anyway thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Percabeth is Bae- The song in the previous chapter was Radioactive, by Imagine Dragons, you should totally check the band out... they are my favourite.**

**Isabelle hunter of Artemis- yeah, you got it and yeah I love Imagine Dragons so much... enjoy! :D**

**happyfandoming- Thank you enjoy! :D**

**Nerd- Thanks enjoy :D**

**Guest- Thank you enjoy! :D**

**Thanks again, the song in this chapter was light em up, by Fall out Boy**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	6. Hospitals and hospitalities! :D

Hospitals and hospitality

Annabeth's Pov

The phone dropped out of my hand and hit the floor. Tears immediately came to my eyes, and Percy who was right in-front of me, obviously knowing something was up pulled me close to him, and hugged me. He whispered comforting words into my hair, and it made me calm down. By the time I had finished sobbing, his shirt was basically soaked through but he didn't seem to mind, that much. I pulled away from his embrace, and violently started rubbing the tears from my eyes.

"I have to go to the hospital." I said to Percy.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

I was shocked by this question, but I decided I didn't want to be alone and the hospital was quite far away.

"Yea, but on one condition." I said, my voice quavering a bit.

"Sure, anything." He said softly but meaningfully.

"We go on my motorbike." I said.

He immediately turned pale, but he nodded none the less.

We both climbed back over the fence, and walked towards where my motorbike was parked.

I lifted up my seat, and handed him my spare helmet.

He looked even paler than before.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I think I should be asking you that." He said with a smirk.

"I'm being serious." I said.

"Well..it's just.." He said.

"What.. it's okay to tell me you know." I said softly.

"I've never been on a motorbike and Imabitscaredtogoonone." He said.

"Um, I didn't understand the last part." I said curiously.

He sighed and then began to talk again.

"I'm scared to go on the bike."

Oh. I thought it was something way worse.

"Percy, most people are it's fine, and don't worry, I'm a very safe driver...most of the time." I said.

He let out a nervous chuckle and put his helmet on. I put on mine as well.

I sat on the bike and saw Percy stand nervously behind.

"Don't worry, just slip on." I said.

"Okay." He said.

He slipped behind me and stumbled to find somewhere to place his hands. I grabbed them and put them around my waist.

"Hold on tight." I said with a smirk.

His grip tightened on my waist and I smirked.

I started the engine and Percy flinched.

I smirked again. I then sped off just to tease him, and he begun to hold onto me for dear life.

"Relax Percy." I shouted over the sound of the engine.

I felt his grip loosen, and for the rest of the way there he relaxed and let loose a bit, he began to enjoy the ride.

By the time we arrived at the hospital he had a massive grin on his face as wide as a five year old getting candy.

I smiled back at him until I realised where we were and why we were here, then the smile dropped of my face. Percy looked me in the eye, as if asking me are you ready? I gave him a small nod as an answer.

We walked through the giant glass doors, and went to the reception.

"Hi, I'm here to see Frederick Chase." I said shakily.

"Um, okay I'll be back in a minute." the receptionist said with a worried expression.

"Right this way, I take it your both family?" she asked.

Percy was about to say something before I cut him off.

"Yep, we are step-siblings." I said, while sending Percy a look saying go along with it.

"Uh yeah, that's right, it's my little sis, yep..uh huh." He said in the most suspicious way possible.

I just face-palmed.

"Here is the room." she said.

I walked into find Helen asleep on the edge of the ned and she looked exhausted but I had to wake her up to tell her I was here.

I carefully shook her awake.

"Helen.. I'm here." I said lightly.

She opened her eyes and then realised who I was and she bombarded me with a hug.

"Is he okay?" I asked.. stupidly.

"They don't know they just have to finish doing some scans and then they will give us the proper diagnosis, but they do say he might be in a coma for a while." Helen said.

"Oh." I whispered meekly.

"It's okay Annabeth." Percy said.

Helen looked up only realising Percy being there for the first time.

"Percy?" she asked confused.

"Yeah?" he asked back.

"Umm what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came with Annabeth to give her some moral support."he said.

"That was really nice of you." Helen said.

"Really it was no problem at all." He said.

Helen smiled at Percy then gave me a sideglance with a look I knew all to well. It was her we will talk about this later look.

"Why don't you go home and have a shower, we will stay with him for a while." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked cautiously.

"Yea sure.. go." I said.

"Okay." she said, and after that she left and it was just me and Percy.

He sat down on the chair, and patted the spot next to him. I went over and sat beside him. He took out his phone and earphones, and handed me one of the earphones. He then handed me his phone.

"Pick a song!" He said.

"Really? Thanks."I said.

I scrolled through his song list noticing that he actually had a pretty good music taste, but there was a couple of Taylor swift songs which put me off. I found a song called, I will not bow, and I really enjoyed the song.

I really like this song. I closed my eyes and got lost in the lyrics especially the chorus. So I decided to play the song on repeat. This song was my saving grace and it's a bit ironic because the band is called three days grace.

Fall

Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover

I don't wanna change the world  
I just wanna leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere

All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

Fall

Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to Heaven

All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake  
I will shut the world away

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive; paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake  
I will shut the world away

Fall

After the third time the song began to play, I felt myself become drousy and my head fell against something really comfortable, and I soon realised it was Percy but I didn't care. I fekk asleep to the sound of the beautiful song and the sad thoughts of my father.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for 40 reviews, 36 favourites and 58 follows it means a lot.**

**Responses:**

**theartnerd333- Haha, I hope you enjoy this chapter.. :D**

**Isabelle hunter of artemis- Yeah, I do I love them soo much! :D and you never know! :D**

**Monojir6- Haha did you enjoy your waffle? And thanks I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Percabeth is bae- Haha I love Imagine Dragons and Fall out boy, they are my absolute favourites... enjoy! :D**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath- Thanks enjoy! :D**

**The 6****th****spectral king- I added that song.. thanks for reviewing enjoy! :D**

** .132- I updated... enjoy! :D**

**Enjoy guys!**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	7. Awakenings and declarations

** (I'm so sorry about the code thing that was there before I've taken it out.. Hopefully! :/)**

Awakenings and declarationns:

Percy's Pov/

I woke up, and was engulfed in lemon, smelling blond curls, that I knew was Annabeth as she was the only one who's hair smelled that perfect. What? Don't look at me like that I'm only stating a fact. At that point she snuggled herself deeper into my neck and let out a pleasant sigh, that made me shiver. I started running my hand through, her princess like curls. I wouldn't call Annabeth a princess I would call her a warrior princess, but that just made her even more perfect. I suddenly remembered our almost kiss, until she got a phone call. I was so close to kissing her, but I didn't and now I really want to more than ever. I just began staring at Annabeth, until I heard a voice that gave me a heart attack.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The voice said.

The voice gave me so much of a heart attack, that I squealed and jumped up, which ended up with Annabeth waking up and landing on the floor, with shock written all over face.

"What the heck Seaweedbrain?" she asked angrily.

"Sorry...and seaweedbrain?" I asked confused.

"Annabeth suddenly blushed,"Yeah, it's a nickname that dream me, came up for you." she said.

"You been dreaming about me, wisegirl?" I asked with a smirk.

"In your dreams seaweedbrain." she said, and I smirked.

"No, i'm in your dreams wisegirl." I said cunningly.

"She just kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"Forget I was here, then?" the voice that woke me up asked.

"Annabeth looked at the person, then smiled.

"Thalia, thanks for coming." She said.

I recognised her as the girl who came with Annabeth the first day I met her.

"So, what's he doing here?" Thalia asked with a knowing smirk.

"He's here because, when I found out about dad, he was there and I needed someone to keep me company." Annabeth said.

"Oh and what was he doing with you before hand?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth and I just looked at eachother and blushed.

"No... please don't tell me you were having sex?" she said shocked.

"No." I imediately blurted out.

"Annabeth spoke as well.

"Thalia, no of course not, we only just met. I dropped my necklace and Percy found it and knew it was mine, so he came to find me. He found me in the school writing a song and singing, we had a heart to heart talk, and then I got the phone call about my dad, that's it." Annabeth said, but she and I both knew that part of that was a lie, because we almost kissed.

"And that was all?" Thalia asked still looking suspicious.

"Yes, that was all." I said.

Everything was silent for like two minutes until another voice spoke up.

"What was that, I heard about sex?" I weak voice said.

I turned around and realised it was Annabeth's dad. Annabeth realised to, and rushed over to his bed side, blushing.

"Dad, I'm so sorry for running off, your words hurt me, and I got upset." she said with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry to Annabeth I should never have said that to you, I should accept you for who you are and not blow up at you, I love you." He said.

"I love you too." she said while hugging him lightly.

"Now is anyone going to answer my question,maybe you?" He said while pointing his finger at me.

I swallowed, and then looked at him.

"Well, you see sir, Thalia walked in to find Annabeth sleeping on my shoulder and she got suspicious of our relationship with eachothe and started asking questions, and that's where that word came in." I said.

He looked confused.

"Who,even are you?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry I'm Perseus Jackson, but I prefer to be called Percy, and I own the Charity shop your daughters working at." I said./p  
looked surprised.

"You work at the charity shop?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said nervously.

He then looked me up and down as if decided if I was worth talking to, or if he should throw me out.

"Can I please, talk to Percy alone?" He asked out of the blue.

Annabeth looked suspicious but none the less walked out of the room, she gave me a look as if to say good luck. I gulped nervously. Thalia just walked out with a smirk on her face.

"So Percy, what's happening with you and my daughter, and don't say nothing cause I can sense something?" He said./p  
I hesitated as I didn't know what tell him. I knew we were only friends, but I feel something for her that a friend shouldn't feel. Whenever I'm with her I feel like I'm flying, and whenever we touch tiny electricity volts rush through my body making me feel amazing. She is so gorgeous, and makes me forget what my name is whenever I say that, and I really like her, but I don't know if she feels the same way, but she was going to kiss me back so maybe she does.

"I'm not sure Mr Chase." I say sadly.

"Oh please Perseus call me, Frederick." He said.

"Okay sir." I said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he said.

I hesitated to tell him the truth but I did.

"I really like your daughter, she makes me feel amazing and she's the most amazing and beautiful girl I've ever met, and we nearly kissed but I'm not sure if she feels the same way." I say meekly.

"Nearly kissed?" He asked sternly.

"Um, she dropped her necklace and I knew it was hers so I went looking for her, and when I found her she was singing, and her voice was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard in my life, that I was just mesmerised the whole time, I was with and talking to her. We both started to lean in, but we didn't because she got a phone call about you being in hospital. She started crying so I comforted her, and she asked me to come with her, so I did, and when we got here she refused to leave your side and asked me to stay with her again, so I did and I then realised I couldn't say know to her, as she was so beautiful and mesmerising and I never wanted her to get away from you. We then started listening to me and she began tutting at my horrible taste in music until she came across of a song she really liked, she put it on repeat and laid on my shoulder. I felt like the luckiest person in the world because the most beautiful person in the world was lying on my shoulder, and that's how we both fell asleep." I said surprised at the words spilling out of my mouth.

Annabeth's dad looked shocked but he had a small smile on his face.

"You've only known her for a few days, yet you care about her so much, why is that?" he asked, but the look on his face said he already knew the answer.

I thought for a second before realising.

"Because I'm in love with her." I said, while turning as white as paper.

Hey guys thanks for reading this new chapter sorry for taking a while, I had exams but I should be updating way more often. Thanks so much for 46 reviews, 45 favourites and 68 follows it means so much!

Responses:

theartnerd333- Thanks for supporting me the whole way through all of my fanfics it means so much, all of yor fanifcs are amazing, and I suggest everyone go and read them, because they truly are amazing...

Monojir6- Thanks for your review, it means a lot, and don't worry there relationship will develop soon! ;)

Guest- Thanks for your review it means a lot! :D

the6thspectarlking- Haha thanks, and no problem and I'm pretty sure that that song will make an appearance, in a chapter! :D Thanks for reviewing it means a lot! :D

PercabethisBae- Haha, I wuv you 2..thanks for reviewing! :D

Natz14- Haha thanks I volunteer at a charity shop and while I was their I realised I could write a cute Percabeth fanfic about it...so there we go... hope you like this chapter! :D

~Abooknerdandproud


	8. Confusion and kisses :D

Confusion and Kisses:

Annabeth's Pov

What could possibly be taking so long? Percy and my father had been talking for 30 minutes. About what, you ask? Who knows. I don't understand how my dad can talk to a person, he doesn't know, for thirty minutes, it just makes no sense. What could be possibly that interesting, that they would have to talk about it for 30 freakin minutes.

After another waiting for another ten minutes, Percy stepped out of the hospital room, shaking like a leaf and looking as white as paper.

"Oh my gosh Percy are you okay?" I asked with worry seeping through my voice.

He just nodded and continued to walk away from the hospital room. I walked in angrily.

"Dad, what did you do to him?" I asked.

He just laughed.

"Nothing he did it to himself." Dad said.

"What do you mean he did it to himself?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, we were talking, he realised something and ended up like that." Dad said off-handedly.

"Really? What did he realise that was that bad?" I asked curiously.

"Oh honey, don't worry you will know eventually, now I think we should have a talk about something, don't you?" He said with a mischevious sparkle in his eyes.

"Um, okay but like what?" I asked.

"How about we start with what's going on with you and Percy?" He said innocently.

I'm pretty sure I blushed right down to my core.

"Dad, are you okay, because as far as I knew there wasn't anything going on between Percy and I?" I said making sure he didn't see my blush.

"Well you see Annabeth, you just blushed therefore proving my question." He said smugly.

Dam you Percy.

"Well as far as I know there isn't anything going on soo.." I said.

"Well as far as I know there is." dad said with a smirk that made me feel uneasy.

I slowly turned to look at him in the eye.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"Well, your boy Percy told me something quite interesting..about an almost kiss?" Dad says with a smile as wide as the Cheshire cat from Alice and wonderland.

I'm pretty sure my face turned into Percy's when he came out of the hospital room.

"He..did..what?" I asked while gritting my teeth.

"He told me about you almost kiss.. do you need me to spell it out for you?" He said.

"Why would he tell you that?" I asked increduosly.

"I don't know it was kind of a spur of the moment thing, and I asked him the same question I just asked you." He said.

My ears perked up at that.

"Really? Oh and what did he say?" I asked curiously.

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to ask Percy about." He said.

Okay, now I really wanted to know what Percy said, and I was going to confront him about it, like now.

"Dad.. I have to go and do something very important. I can tell Helen to come in with the twins now if you want?" I said.

"Oh okay sure.. Have fun talking to Percy." He said with a glint in his eyes.

"I will dad." I said.

I then quickly kissed him on the cheek.

I walked out of the hospital ward door, and walked up to Helen.

"You can go and see dad now and also do you know where Percy is?" I asked all at once.

"Oh okay, and yea he's in the canteen with Thalia." she said.

"Okay well I'm going to talk to him, bye love you." I said while I kissed her on the cheek.

I then I ran to the elevator and pushed the button that said 1st floor.

When I got to the first floor, I ran to the canteen.

I looked for Percy and Thalia. I found that they were at the back of the room at a small table in a heated discussion, and it looked like Thalia was going to murder Percy. I quickly ran over to them.

"Hey guys." I said.

They both jumped and as soon as Percy looked at me he turned a bright shade of scarlett.

"What were use talking about?" I asked.

Percy immediately spoke up.

"Nothing." He said.

Thalia just glared at him.

I looked between them, they were acting funny.

"Percy, can I talk to you in private for a second?" I asked.

He looked like he was about to refuse but Thalia glared at him and then he nodded.

I grabbed his arm, and I took him outside. We walked until we found a bench. We both sat down, and sat in an awkward silence for a little while until I decided it was time to get down to the real business. I needed hime to tell me the truth.

"Percy...what did you tell my dad?" I asked.

His face immediately turned white again.

"Look Percy will you just tell me please. Is it that bad? I just want to know and then you mentioned the kiss to my dad, and you came out of his hospital room as white as pape..." I started but was interupted.

I was interupted by Percy's lips crashing to mine.

**Hey guys...another update for you please enjoy and guys...they kissed...what do u think? :D Thank you for 53 reviews, 53 favourite and 78 follows.. it means a lot! :D**

**Responses:**

**theartnerd333- I updated... haha thanks for supporting all of my fanfics it means a lot! :D**

**Guest- Thanks for saying about the coding.. but it was only in the last chapter and that was because I typed it on something different compared to usual. :D**

**Ellieisnotnormal- Haha thanks for reviewing and yes fall out boy= LIFE! 3**

**Monojir6- Haha I updated.. and I'm glad you liked the Percy/ frederick bonding.. what do you think of them finally kissing? :D**

**The6thspectralking- Haha..did it feel forced? I think the relationship between them might still be tense as you can't just forgive someone like that but... I write as I go so who knows what will flow out of me! :D**

**PercabethisBae- Haha I loved your review soo much..hilarious...enjoy! :D**

**Thanks again guys.. it means so much! 3**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	9. Boyfriend and girlfriend

Annabeth's Pov

Oh my gosh!

That's all I could say, because my mouth was kind of preoccupied...with Percy's!

And let me tell you this it was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced in my life. His lips tasted of salt, cookies and mint, and that might not sound like a nice combination but let me bloody tell you this...it tasted absolutely, amazing. It wasn't a soft, nice little kiss, like I expected from Percy, it was passionate and rough...not that I'm complaining because I loved it. I decided to make the kiss more interesting so I deepened it, and Percy groaned in the back of his throat and that just made me kiss him harder. I placed one of my hands in his soft, Raven hair like I'd been wanting to do since the first day I met him, and I ran my hands through it. I then placed ,my other hand at the nape of his neck and brushed the the small tufts with my fingers.

One of Percy's hands was on my waist but the other was entangled in my hair. He must've taken my pony tail out earlier. The hand on my waist kept rubbing tentative, cirlcles in it and it felt wonderful.

I was beginning to run out of breathe and so was he, so we slowed the kiss down, until it was just out lips touching, and let me tell you this, that felt magical as well.

When we finally broke apart we were both panting heavily. I laid my head against Percy's chest and we just stayed there, in a peaceful silence until Percy spoke up.

"Ever since the first day I met you, I thought you were mesmerising, and the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and I didn't even care that you were basically a criminal, and then that first day you volunteered at the Charity shop, you got so annoyed over a book, and although I was laughing I couldn't help but find so adorable at the same time. Then you fell and knocked over the bookshelf, I couldn't stop laughing for ages after that, but you're face turned this adorable shade of red, just like it is now, and I could feel myself starting to fall for you. The next time I saw you, you were crying and I felt my heart break in two because I didn't want to see you so upset and in pain, it hurt me, and then I knew that I had a crush on you. Then I went to find you because you dropped you're necklace, and you were singing, and it was the most beautiful sound know to mankind,, and I sort of realised it was more than just a petty crush. Then I talked to your dad, and he asked me why I cared for you so much, even though I've only known you for a couple of days, and when I realised the answer it scared me because I didn't understand...but now I do. I'm in love with you Annabeth Chase." He said.

I looked at him for a moment then crashed my lips into his. He had to grab the bench to steady himself.

I then pulled back and peppered his face with kisses.

"I love you too, Percy." I said.

He smiled as wide as the Cheshire cat.

He then brought his face down to mine an gave me a soft gentle kiss.

"I am never going to get enough of your lips, Annabeth." He whispered.

I felt a shiver make it's way up my back.

"Same to you Perseus." I whispered.

He groaned again and I chuckled.

I jumped of the bench and gave him my hand.

"C,mon we better go before they send someone out looking for us." She says.

Percy grabs her hand hesitantly, and gives her one more Peck on the lips before they go inside.

We walk in holding hands.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Thalia says.

"Uh, you have a couple." Percy says as if it were obvious.

"So you grew some balls and took my advice?" Thalia asked.

Percy awkwardly nodded his head.

I looked at him confused.

"What does she mean, Seaweedbrain?" I said.

I looked at Percy and saw his lips lift up at the corners.

"Well, I basically told Thalia, what I just told you and she told me to grow some balls, and ask you out." He says.

I looked at him then smiled and a plan formed in my mind.

"Which you haven't done yet."I say.

Percy's smile falters and Thalia glares at him.

"What?" He asks.

"You haven't asked me yet." I say.

He looks at me then get's down on one knee.

"Annabeth, will you make me the luckiest man in the world and become my girlfriend?" He asked.

I laughed at his goofiness but said yes anyways.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it..I know it was shorter than usual but I have school soon soo..! Hope you liked it. Thanks for 63 reviews..54 favs and 83 follows...that is so awesome :)**

**Responses:**

**theartnerd333- thank you so much...ahaha! :D**

**Gaaralvar16- Hey thanks, and I thought it was three days of grace..they must've done a cover of it :)**

**Vaati-the-Mage- Haha thanks for reviewing :)**

**Alexa1506- Haha..enjoy :)**

**The6thspectralking- Haha... I can't wait to see your reaction to this chapter :P**

**PercabethisBae- Haha... your reviews are funny! :)**

**Monoir6- Haha..Loved your review... and was that kiss okay for ya? :D**

**Madeline the fangirl- Haha.. I updated thanks for saying this is awesome! :)**

**girlinthebasement- Thanks for both of your reviews...heres an update! :D**

**Wow.. thats like the most reviews I've gotten for one chapter..thanks! **

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	10. First dates and nervousness! :D

First dates and nervousness:

Annabeth's Pov

Two days later

My dad was realeased out of hospital, but he was told to take it easy, Helen was fussing over him., while he was telling her not to. It was kind of cute, funny and disgusting at the same time. I don't even know where the twins are.

Another thing that is happening today is that I have my first date with Percy. I still can't believe he asked me out, I get butterflies in my stomach everytime I see him, which is totally not punkish.

I decided I should take a shower, as I wanted to look nice for the first date. I also really love the shower, it's relaxing and refreshing and it makes me feel good.

So I took a shower for like twenty minutes and washed my hair with my signature lemon shampoo, and lime conditioner, just because I liked the smell of the two mixed together.

I then picked my outfit from the wardrobe. I

I chose some leather leggings with tartan material at the side, I then chose a black, lacy top and a black vest to go underneath the top. My black studded biker boots then went with it. I curled my hair, and added some purple highlights. I applied my signature red lipstick and heavy black eyeliner.

I then grabbed my fall out boy rucksack, and put some neccessary items in it... you know lady items. I'm not saying it...really you're going to make say it?

Okay fine, I'm bringing tampons.

There, happy?

I walked down the stairs, and decided to watch some tv before I left.

I walked into the livingroom to find my dad sitting watching antiques road show.

"Hey dad, can I watch some teen wolf?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure...wow you're dressed up fancy, for watching tv." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm going on a date with Percy so..." I said.

"Oh really?" He said with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay." He said and then he said nothing else.

He went onto netflix and then hobbled into the kitchen.

He came back a few moments later with a bowl of Peanutbutter M and M's, and some salted pretzels.

He handed me the bowl of M and M's.

"Thanks dad." I said with gratitude.

Dad then started Teen wolf.

We were only season one but both of us were addicted, we would only watch it together as well as we were both equally addicted.

Stiles is my favourite character, he is so funny and hilarious and he totally deserves to end up with his crush Lydia, and of course there is Scott who I have to say is pretty, dam hot, the teen wolf.

Aggh I just love it so much, it's amazing.

We got through another whole episode which was filled with suspense, drama, stomach fluttering and tears in your eyes. It was just emotional. We would have watched another episode, but the doorbell rang. I walked over to my dad and kissed him on the cheek, saying goodbye.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said with a wink.

"Oh ha ha dad, that's just hilarious." I said.

Dada gave me a cheeky grin and I smiled affectionately.

I then went to answer the door. When I opened the door I found a ervous looking Percy playing with the watch on his wrist.

When I opened the door he looked so shocked.

"Wow, Annabeth you look amazing." He said wih wide eyes.

"You don't look to shabby, yourself." I said back with a grin.

He smiled at me and then held out his hand. I took it my own and felt electricity race up it ,going all through my body.

We walked down to his parked car, and he opened the door for me. It was a bmw x5, and I loved it. It was big and spacious.

"Wow, thanks kind sir." I said with a blush.

"No problem, my fairmaiden." He said with a pleased grin.

I laughed at him.

"Okay put this blindfold on." He said.

I looked at him questioningly.

"You'll see." He said with his signature smirk.

I rolled my eyes and put the blindfold on.

Percy started the car and music began to play, I recognised it as Hallelujah by Panic! at the disco.

I started singing and humming along.

"You know you have a great taste in music." I complimented.

"Thanks." He said modestly.

We were then silent, for the rest of the journey but it was a comfortable silence.

After around ten minutes, the car stopped.

Percy jumped out of the car and went to help me out, as I still had the blindfold on.

He led me towards the location of our date.

"Okay we are here." He says.

He takes my blindfold off and I find myself staring at a blank wall and a gazillion spray cans filled with paint.

I gasped.

**Hey guys, I know it's short but It;s 12:34 in the morning and I'm tired but I needed to write for you...I'm sorry I won't do responses in this chapter as I'm tired.**

**But thanks again 3**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth's Pov

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Percy is officialy the nicest guy I have ever met. He also seems to know me really well, even thought we've known each other for such a little time. I feel like he understands me like no-one else does.

"Oh my gosh Percy, what is all this." I asked with amazement.

"I know how much you loved your rose on the side of the school, and you have to wash it off, so I figured you could recreate it here, or maybe create something new. I also brought a picnic and some movies as I have tv's in my house." He said.

I looked at him in shock this was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. It's sos thoughtful.

"Omg, thank you Percy, this is like pure genious." I said.

I saw a light blush creep across Percy's cheeks.

"Do you want the picnic first or..?" Percy asked.

"Let's eat, I am starving." I said.

Percy laughed and led me to an open spot on the grass where he took a blanket and placed it in the open section, he then quickly grabbed the picnic basket and sat on the ground gesturing for me to join him there as well. He then opened the basket and brought out two subs, one was surprisingly blue and the other was triple Italien cheese, with turkey ham, cucumber, green peppers and mayonase, slightly warm. Nearly exactely what I order from subway I wonder how he knew that.

"Percy, how did you know that was my favourite type of sandwich?" I asked confused.

Percy smirked as if to say, you don't know something.

"I asked a friend of yours." He said.

"So you asked Thalia?" I asked.

"Yeah basically." he said with his lopsided grin.

I laughed and he handed me the sub we both ate in silence, eating our sub, until I decided to ask a question that was bugging me.

"Um, Percy why is your sub blue?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you to ask that question." Percy said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Anyway when I was younger mum and Gabe (Bleh) couldn't get me to eat healthy food. My mum decided to mess around one day and she added some blue food colouring to some mash potatoes, and then I was eating out of her hands. I got addicted and my mum now does it for everything, even banana's." Percy said.

"Um okay, and just when I thought you couldn't get any wierder." I said with a chuckle.

Percy gave me a cute grin as if to say what do you do?

We finished the rest of our subs in silence, Percy insisting I try his, and I have to admit it does taste amazing, but I'm not telling Percy that.

After the subs Percy pulled out some chocolate covered strawberries.

"Open up Annabeth." Percy says.

He then proceeds to feed me the strawberries,and after a while I start to feed him as well. We quickly finish the strawberries off savouring each and everey bite. (They were so good.)

We then continue to sit in a comfortable silence.

"So are you gonna paint me a pretty picture or what?" Percy asked.

I smirk at him and get up and leave. No looking ti's a surpirse I'll call you when I'm done." I say to him.

He sighs dramatically and hesitantly sits back down.

I walk up to the empty wall and think of all the possibilities I have, but then an idea formed in my head

I walked over to where the spray paint was, and picked up an array of the grey and green colours. (Sea green to be exact.)

I then started the outline of my artwork, and I concentrated very heavily. Once the outline was completed and done to my liking I did the inside, trying to get everything in place proparly.

After around an hour I finally finished.

"Percy, you can come look now." I said.

Percy rushed over and when he saw my final piece he stood there in an awwed silence.

"So do you like it?" I asked tentatively.

"Like it? Annabeth I love it, it is beyond amazing!" He exclaimed in delight.

"Really?" I asked with a smile.

"Annabeth, it is a heart with our names, in the colour of our eyes and the sea surrounding mine representing my personality and skills and then there is a grey owl on yours representing your smartness, and then yours is outlined in black because that the way you like to dress, it's astounding." He said in amazement.

"Thanks Percy it means a lot." I said with a smile, I then walked over to him and gave him a hug, and I pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"No problem Annabeth." He said while placing kissed in my hair.

We stayed around the painting for a while longer until we had to leave.

Percy drove me back to my house and walked me to the front door.

"Thanks again Perce, for an amazing night." I said

"No problem Annabeth." He said while leaning down hinting that he wanted to kiss me.

I happly complied and our lips met in a soft but passion filled kiss it was amazing.

I'm pretty sure we both walked away with grins as wide as the Cheshire cats.

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while but here's and update please enjoy and thanks for 83 reviews, 98 follows and 65 favs it means a lot, also I'm sorry this chapter is quite short but I promise the next one will be bigger..Pinky swear it :)**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


	12. Epilogues and endings :)

Chapter 12

Epilogues and endings

Annabeth's Pov

~Six months later~

It's been six months since I met Percy at the charity shop, and I have finally completed my community service, which means that I can finish at the charity shop but I'm not going to. Over the six months saturday at the charity shop was kind of like Percy and Annabeth day, we had so much fun. Percy even got addicted to the Hush Hush series which I found absolutely adorable and that's not a word I say to often. He has started reading a lot more, anything I suggest to him actually, which makes me smile...A LOT.

Percy and I have changed a lot over the past six months. I'm still the same punk I was but I've come to realise that my attitude towads certain things maybe wasn't the best. Percy has learnt to care about his studies and he's in NYU studying to be a marine biologist. I am finishing school this year and I am going to NYU to study music and art. I couldn't decide between the two so I am doing both. Percy tells me that is amazing, only because it means we can spend more time with each other because we will be on the same campus.

He tells his friends at college all about me and when I'm with Percy and we meet them, all they like to do is embarrass Percy and I but mostly Percy, which I find hilarious. I also met the "rents", you know the parents, and his mum is one of the nicest people I have ever met. His step-father Mr Blofis is also lovely. He's an english teacher, and helps Percy out with his studies as much as possible.

Of course Percy's already met my parents on a number of occasions but Percy and my dad have become close and my dad thinks of him as a son. Just like Bobby and Matthew. Bobby and Matthew absolutely adore Percy, Percy puts up with a lot from them but he says he doesn't mind. (I can tell he does)

I've been hanging out with Bobby and Matthew a lot more as well, and even though it's not very punk of me to say, I love them so much.

As for Thalia she joined this club for the single, and has actually found things to do. Of course we're still best friends but she hangs out with her club group a lot more. In the group you swear of men. I thought it was just some stupid high school club, but they take it very seriously, but if that's what Thalia wants, then I can't disagree. She is now also extremely talented with a bow and arrow, and has enetered a ciuple of competitions and has come first every time.

Nico and Will are still going strong. They work amazingly well together despite being so different, but I suppose that's the beauty of it, right? Nico is as quite and dull as always where as Will is like the sun, and is the brighter of the two. They have also now gone public, and although some don't approve of it, no-one does anything as it's there decisions and there lives. Also Gay marriage has also been allowed in all fifty states, which is making Gay couples all around America come forward, because of new profound confidence. I am happy for both Nico, Will and Thalia, they are all being who they truly are and I couldn't ask for better best friends.

As for Percy, I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. He is so amazing!He brings me red roses, at least every two weeks, he doesn't stop buying me presents, which kinda makes me feel bad, as I hardly ever get stuff for him, but today I am. Recently I have found out that he is a major swiftie and even though it hurts so much that he is, I've decided to buy him tickets to her concert, but not just normal tickets, VIP tickets so that Percy can also meet her afterwards. It is quite expensive, it's three hundred pounds for two VIP tickets. I would buy him one, but I thought he would enjoy it more if he had someone to bring with him (Not meaning me).

I stayed up all night so that I could get them straight away. They went on sale at four o'clock. As soon as they went on sale I clicked buy. It loaded for a while and I began to worry, until the screen flashed that I could buy second row VIP tickets for the concert. I nearly squeled in delight which is so not punkish. All I had to do now was give him the tickets and I knew the perfect opportunity too. We were going on a date tonight, and I was going to make it an extra special one.

~Flashforward to date~

Percy's Pov

It was time to get ready for my date with Annabeth. I dressed up in clothes that were casual but could pass for formal, and it made me look that I tried very hard. I also combed through my untameable hair, you probably already know how that went. Let's just say not well. I put on my leather jacket and picked up the keys for my car.

"Bye mum!" I called out.

"Goodbye Honey, hope your date goes well." Mum said with a suspicous smile.

I looked at her funny before grabbing the keys for my car and then leaving. It only took me ten minutes to drive to Annabeth's house and when I got there she was already standing out side her house, and let me tell you this she look absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a ripped, grey, spaghetti top, with frilly, denim shorts and a leather jacket. She had a black bandana in her hair, and he hair was waved instead of curly. Her makeup was done differently. Instead of just having the usual thick, black eyeliner there was now eyeshadow added to, making it look like a kind of smoked effect. He lips instead of being firetruck red, were cherry red, and they looked really inviting. She was standing at the door, chewing on her lip ring and it looked really hot.

She smiled when she saw me, and basically ran dow the path, from her door to my car.

"Hey handsome." She whispered in my ear.

"Hey gorgeous." I whispered back.

"You think so?" She asked in a way to innocent matter.

"Definetely, you look hot." I said while fanning my face.

She just laughed.

"You dork." She said.

I laughed as well and we both made our way into the car.

I turned the car on and Taylor Swift began belting out the tune to Love story.

I turned to see Annabeth looking at me as if to ask really? I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders as if to say what can you do? She just rolled her eyes, and went back to looking out the window. Meanwhile I was driving and full on belting out Taylor Swift.

We finally reached our usual date spot, the wall where Annabeth painted us basically.

I smiled at that memory.

"So, shall we eat?" I asked Annabeth while stopping the car.

She smirked and then said "Definetely!"

We hopped out the car and set the picnic up, then we both ate in silence, until Annabeth spoke up.

"Percy, you know the way you've been buying me a lot of gifts, and I don't return the favour?" She asked.

"You don't have t.." I said but was interrupted.

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to...so close your eyes." She instructed.

I sighed and closed my eyes, it's better not to argue with Annabeth.

She grabbed my hand and placed an envelope in it.

"Open it." She whispered.

I tore the paper of the envelope, and found a card, with music notes on it.

"Keep going." Annabeth whispered again.

I sighed but kept going.

I took the card out of the envelope, and two things fell out of the card and on to the blanket.

I looked at Annabeth confused but she gestured for me to continue.

I picked up the things that fell out of the card and looked at them. I froze instantly.

I then took one look at Annabeth and tackled her to the ground and placed my lips roughly on hers.

It was rough, there was biting of the lips. I bit her upper lip, she but my lower lip. I then stroked her lip with my tongue, and begged for entrance. She easily applied. We kept kissing until neither of could hold our breaths for any longer.

We both broke apart panting.

"Well, I take it you like the gift then?" Annabeth asked out of breath.

"Yeah, I love it thank yo so much." I said while placing a much gentler kiss on her lips this time.

It was these types of kisses that made me know that we were going to have a great future together.

~Third Person POV~

And a great future they had.

**Hey guys, I know this was a rather abrupt ending but I felt like I couldn't have really added much else to the fanfic, so yeah Charity case is officially completed. I'm sorry for those who expected more. If you would like to read some more of my fanfics, please check out mysterious love, that fanfic will have at least another eight chapters left and it should be done to, then I will be writing some new ones, I have a couple of cool ideas ad hopefully you will like them too.**

**Basically the first idea is this:**

**Everyone is given a number. A number to find who their soulmate is. When your soulmate is found it flashes. Annabeth lives in England, more Specifically Essex. She goes on holiday with her friends to New York, what happens if her soulmate is in New York. Will she stay? or will she go back home to England? What will her soulmate think, and what will he do? (Percabeth based, some Tratie, Belina, Jasper and other ships will be included)**

**Second Idea:**

**Percy Jackson, is a world famous youtuber. He is a heart throb for a lot of girls, but is single. What happens if he does a collab with an up and coming youtube star called Annabeth Chase? Will feelings arise or more? (Again Percabeth based)**

**Third Idea:**

**It's years into the future, and there is a serum made for people to stay alive forever. What if Percy and Annabeth got separated a while back, and were looking for each other but because of the serum, they've completely forgotten about each-other. Will they make there way back to each other? Or will they never see each other again?**

**Well yeah there's my idea's pick which one you want as my next fanfic, and thanks again for supporting this fanfic 3**

**~Abooknerdandproud**


End file.
